


Dull Pink

by violenteer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, moment of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenteer/pseuds/violenteer





	Dull Pink

Hands drag across bruised skin, filled eyes looking blankly from one point of pain to the next. It’s unnerving to see so much red on his tan skin. As though he was dipped in the strawberry his kids like on their ice cream cones. It feels strange. Superimposing the life he had and the life he’s living now.

Rusty knuckles smooth up and down the jump of swollen skin below his eye. Waylon parts his lips and breathes in and out, the exhale carrying a slight whine with it. As if he can’t keep himself from panicking even in the aftermath.

He starts to run the water in the sink. Watches the uneven splash ride up the domed sides, small droplets painting steady marble.

A dull pink catches and drifts away from his fingers when he forgets to move his hands from the stream. The cool liquid burns and soothes at once. Waylon sighs and leaves his hands to fist up loosely. Perched as if in repose.

There’s a distant knocking sound on the other side of the locked door, but he chooses instead to focus on the stab wound still gushing on his left side. Waylon watches the ring of bruises across his neck deepen and darken, a show that only he’s privy to seeing. He’s being choked no longer but the feeling remains.

Waylon coughs experimentally and feels phlegm coat the back of his throat. He’s alive, he knows. He is still alive.

Though not forever. Not for long.


End file.
